


Just Ask A Stranger To Dance

by Janethecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bar, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Drinks, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lovestruck Dorks, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, hunk - Freeform, inspired by a sam smith song, terrible singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Lance is getting over a break up, Keith’s just having an all around bad day. Let’s see what happens when the universe pushes them together.





	Just Ask A Stranger To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This works was inspired by the song Dancing With a Stranger by Sam Smith. Try listening to it while reading this!

This is it, they had finally broken up and he was...heartbroken? Happy? Relieved? All he knew was that he didn’t want to stick around in his apartment feeling sorry for himself, so instead he went out to a bar and felt sorry for himself there.

Nyma and him had been going strong for three months but Lance was never fully happy being with her. So, it was a bittersweet moment when she announced to him that she was leaving him for some other guy named Rolo.

Sipping at whatever kind of drink was in his hand, the brunette surveyed the area and watched as couples and strangers all talked and danced with each other while he grumbling miserably.

He could at least have someone here to talk too.

Lance considered Hunk for a minute but shut that train of thought down quickly when he remembered that his best friend was out with his fiancé, Shay, tonight. Then, his thoughts strayed to his younger friend, Pidge. Lance didn’t get very far before he was shivering at the idea and taking another swig from the glass and restarting his people watching.

Then, he saw him.

Sitting across the bar was a guy with black hair, a dark sweater hugging his torso and sporting a drink all on his own who had seemed to have just been staring at Lance himself. He seemed to be wallowing all on his own but he was also quite cute, that much was clear even from over here. Worth a shot. Without much thought, Lance stood and began to make his way over to the man.

Keith just had one of the worst days of his life, his brother was moving away to be with his new boyfriend, he was still having financial troubles with his shop, and his own fling had just broken it off with him. It wasn’t all that bad per say, the guy was a huge jerk and he’d been having money troubles for a while now, but it still sucked to have all three happen on the same day.

Drinking absentmindedly at his liquor, Keith glanced around and found his eyes landing on a man that seemed to be doing the same thing he was across the bar. Even though he couldn’t see him very well, even Keith could admit he looked miserable, yet.. happy? Odd combination.

Shaking his head, he went back to his drink but felt a tap on his shoulder before he could get any further. Peeking up, Keith felt his eyes widen when he found the miserably happy guy smiling down at him with a hand extended towards the ravenette.

“Would you like to dance?” Still too stunned at being noticed, Keith nodded numbly and let himself be led to the floor where a new song had begun to play. A slow one non the less.

The guy took Keith’s hand in his and settled his other hovering an inch above Keith’s waist. Smiling while rolling his eyes, the ravenette placed the guys hand on his waist before putting his hand around the guys neck. The ravenette had to say, the guy looked much better up close with dark skin, brown hair, and stunning blue eyes that glowed in the dark, plus the smirk that accompanied all that. Neither said a word as they started dancing to the song that sped up as it went.

Before he knew it, another song had passed and then another, soon Keith was realizing that it was twelve o’clock and they were still going with no stop in sight. Both were panting heavily while smiling and giggling like teenagers on a first date while swinging the other around. The song ended with Keith being lowered into a dip and the brunette smiling down at him.

“Drinks?”

Nodding quickly, Keith trailed after him as his hand was clasped tightly in the others own while they walked back to the bar and sat down before ordering two of something the ravenette had never heard of. “The names Lance by the way.”

“Keith.” The smirk was returning to Lance’s face, Keith could easily see that.

“Well then, Keith, come here often?” He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing and soon the two were immersed in conversation. Several drinks later, the two were dancing once more while keeping a steady stream of conversation but now they were outside as the bar had closed.

“I mean really, how is someone so terrible at singing such a good dancer.” Keith had remarked when Lance had begun to sing along with the music playing from the brunettes phone. Instead of answering, Lance smiled and swung Keith around with screaming the lyrics. Laughing, soon the ravenette was joining in on his antics and only stopped after several passerby’s had yelled at them to shut it.

“Hey, give me your hand.” Lance had commanded and Keith willingly obliged. A second later, the ravenette was pulling his hand back with a fresh number written in blue ink on it. He stared at it for barley a minute before he was taking the pen from Lance and grabbing his hand to do the same.

“Hate to do this but I must leave you now my fair prince.” Dramatically, Lance bowed while flourishing his hands before straightening back up with a grin.

“Yeah, see you later Lance. I’d set up a date but I’m afraid we are both way too drunk to remember any of it.” Lance only nodded at Keith before grabbing the ravenettes hand and leaning forwards to kiss it gently. Keith was thankful that his cheeks were already red or else this would truly be embarrassing. Lance gave one final smirk to Keith before turning and walking away. The ravenette continued to stare at where he had stood long after Lance left his sight before tearing through his pockets and pulling out his phone to type in the number lest he accidentally wash it off.

Smiling like a love struck fool, Keith also made the decision to call Shiro to pick him up as he was way too hammered to find his house and spent the time waiting for his brother smiling oddly at nothing in particular. When he woke up next morning it was because he had apparently crashed on his brothers couch and slept until one in the afternoon. What made it worth it though was the smeared number written on his palm and two new texts from the same man who’d written the number.

(L) Hey, this is Lance from last night ;)

(L) Did you want to maybe get some coffee with me some time?

Later, Shiro would question him as to why he was smiling at his phone but for now he pulled up the app and began to text back.

Lance was tapping against his knee with his fingers while continuously glancing at his phone and Hunk was starting to get suspicious. He had come in to his friends restaurant hopping for some breakfast, at one in the after noon and apparently had been out all night.

After the whole needing a ride from his gremlin of a friend after getting hammered, Lance was in a delicate state of mind. He had texted Keith over an hour ago and gotten no response as of late. Every time his phone went off, he would practically throw himself across the table to grab it even though he knew it wasn't Keith. It had gotten to the point that Hunk was holding it so Lance would stop knocking the salt and pepper over.

“Seriously dude, you’ve been acting weirder than usual since Nyma broke up with you last night, weirder than your usual ‘mope about being broken up with’ kinda weird. What’s up?” Sighing, Lance rubbed his face but froze when his ringer went off.

He will never been happier that he had the mind to change the ringer for when Keith texted to something different. As it stood right now though, that sound was exactly what he was hearing.

Without thinking, he tackled Hunk over the table and grabbed his phone before staring at the screen. Not waiting for second thoughts to plague his mind, he pulled up the app to see the others reply.

(K) Sorry, just woke up. I’m free tomorrow at nine. You know any good places?

Smiling with widening eyes, he quickly replied.

(L) Yeah!!!! You ever heard of Voltron Cafe?

(K) Yeah my friend loves that place.

(K) Meet me there at nine?

(L) You bet!!!! Prepare to be dazzled!!!

(K) Dazzled? Really?

(L) Yup see you tomorrow, Keith!!!!

(K) See you tomorrow, Lance.

“Lance? Bud? Your starting to creep me out. You just tackled me across the table to get your phone. You okay?”

Smiling dopily at his phone, Lance chuckled silently at Hunks questions before shutting off his phone and throwing it onto the table. “Better than I’ve been in a while, Hunk. Now, about those waffles.”

Hunk smiles at seeing Lance finally put his phone down freely and began the walk back to the kitchen. “One order of waffles coming right up!”

Crossing his arms on the table, the brunette rested his head on them and widened his smile. “Yeah. For now.”


End file.
